Life after Tragedy
by yunixoxo
Summary: Right after Cleru and pratty became craftlords, was also the time Aera finished her task as the Edge fencer. Now they are living peaceful lives after their missions. but life cannot always be peaceful. theres still the Lovelives to worry about. PXV AXR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own summon night.

Everyone, I hope you like this fanfiction. Which is my first. Suggestions are always welcome, flames are accepted aswell but not too harsh!! Hehe…-…..

Anywayzz….ENJOY!!

--

Cleru sat down on the small cement bench. It was an early and peaceful morning exactly 8:00 and the streets were still empty.

Obviously everyone was still asleep.

Cleru checked his watch yet again. ""sigh! Varil's late again!..."" it was obviously the young craftknight and heir to the gold guild, cleru was referring to.

Suddenle cleru felt someone tap his shoulder and it was….""Varil! your late again! Your as lazy as the people in this town!!"" the Blond craftknight gave cleru an unapproving frown.

""Heck no Cleru. Im not always late. I was just busy with some trivial chores"" Varil sat down beside the silver haired craftknight who was the leader of the silver guild. …Who would have thought that the two eternal rivals could be best friends?

""Remember that it was you who was always late 3 weeks in a row"". Varil continued.

""Pratty was sick at that time and I couldn't leave her alone"". Cleru was referring at his twin sister.

""that Pratty is always such a klutz. Anyway you two seem so close…""Varil continued.

""well she is my only sister…..if I left her alone I wouldn't have another family…there cannot be a substitute for a real family.so I cant afford to lose pratty aswell….she's my only family and I love her to bits……""

""Me too….""

""Huh?? You love pratty too??"" Cleru jumped at Varil's remark.

""What?? Heck no! I meant my father!! Were talking about families right??"" Varil's expression changed for a while but became normal after a few minutes.

"" yeah yeah! Sorry about that!! I was kinda surprised then"" cleru remained in his slouching position after he calmed down.

"" well yeah. And why would I like your sister anyway? She's more of a klutz then a craftknight!!"" Varil's insults about pratty never affects Cleru cause he knows Pratty is Varil's best female friend.

""of course!! Well if you really did like pratty I think I'll feel like sinking in a tub of boiling hot water with a thousand sharks!!"" Cleru laughed at his own remark.

Varil faced Cleru in surprised.

"" I mean, you're my bestfriend and if your pratty's boyfriend…I mean…….its kinda awkward!!"" Cleru continued.

""stop having crazy fantasies! I don't like Pratty."" Varil replied with a smirk.

--meanwhile...

""Goodmorning Miss Pratty!!"" Sugar greeted the silver haired girl which happens to be Cleru's beloved twin sister.

""hey there sugar!! Where's Cleru??"

" Pratty replied.

""Master, is meeting Varil right now"" Sugar answered.

"" oh okay!...so he left you behind just like that??"" Pratty questioned Sugar. Wondering where the two went off.

""He said it was boy's business"" Sugar said, copying what cleru told her. She put her hands on her hips and raised a finger.

""Miss Pratty, boys and girls are different!"".

""okay okay, jeez!!"" Pratty sweatdropped at Sugar's way of saying.

Suddenly bumps on the door trodded on followed by screams.

Out of the blue a crimson haired girl and a small kid appeared. They were both huffing and puffing and looked exhausted.

""Sanary!! Razzy!!"" Pratty said in alarm ""whats going on??""

""Weve just been at the wystern boards!! And guess what, were going to have an official valentines festival"" Sanary exclaimed while raising her arms in the air.

--and so...

Cleru pulled out his keys but before he could unlock the door. The door tipped open and revealed 4 screaming girls inside.

""what the devil is going on here??"" Cleru exclaimed as he noticed all Pratty's girlfriends were there.

""Hey Cleru, is your sister having a party??"" Varil showed his usual grin as he pulled a dirty sweater at the floor. ""shavy place you got here"".

""very funny!!"" Cleru grabbed the sweater from varil and marched to the 4 girls.

""Cleru!! Theres a valentines festival and this time the boy gets to give the girl chocolates"" Pratty screamed directly at her brother's ear.

""okay okay I get your point…but its always been like that for like, 5 yeaRS."" Cleru sat down at the table with Varil.

"" so varil!! Who are you giving your chocolates to??"" sanary said while leaning in closer to the blonde.

""No one in particular"". Varil answered stiffly. His expression was always well guarded so it was pretty hard to guess what he's thinking.

""varil's so hard to win over that he hasn't gotten a sweetheart even though he's already 15."" Sanary commented him with a stupid smirk. ""but anyway varil cant be easily won over by some pretty girl""

""huh? How can you be so sure sanary??"" Pratty asked.

""because Ive tried since I was 9 years old and I never scored a point..""

……………………………………………………………………...

""um, well right now I don't like varil because I met someone else"" Sanary said to break the silence.

""Master Sakuro right??"" Pratty asked.

""yeah!! I hope he gives me chocolates this year!!"" sanary daydreamed it in her mind.

""good luck with that"" Pratty murmured as she lifted her fork to finish off her pancakes.

""goodluck?? But you like master sakuro too."" Sanary said.

Pratty coughed hard then lifted one hand "well I don't want some boy to get in the way of our friendship"" she coughed even harder.

Varil reluctantly eyed Pratty which gave the silver haired girl the creeps.

""anyway enough of Master Sakuro, how about Cleru?? Who will you give your chocolate to??'' Sanary asked.

""I don't know yet."" Cleru replied as he pulled Pratty's plate to his side.

""well whoever it is you better not give it to me"" Pratty said as she retrieved her plate from Cleru ""Im your sister so probably give me your chocolates so that you wont be embarrassed""

""So that's where cleru's chocolates go….to his own sister."" Varil said, finally joining in the conversation.

"" well this year whoever gives his or her chocolates to his or her sister or brother will pay 500 baoms"" sanary said.

""and those who will not give her chocolates to anyone will pay 500 baoms aswell"" Pratty finished with a grin ""maybe this way I will receive chocolates from someone other than cleru.

Cleru scoffed as he grabbed Razzy's soda.

""and that means that varil will also give out his chocolates aswell"" Sanary replied with an evil grin ""but varil doesn't like anyone right?? What a shame""

The irritated varil replied "" I do like someone, but Im not giving her anything this year"".

Everyone's eyebrows raised up as he said that.

""so why aren't you giving her anything this year??"" Sanary and Pratty asked at the same time.

""Because Im not allowed to""

""Not allowed??""

Varil simply nodded.

--

TO BE CONTINUED.

Reviews please!! -!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

""Bye! See you!""

""Sorry I cant hang around""

""Later!!""

Cleru shut the door after saying a dozen goodbyes to his friends. ""Hey Pratty where are you going?"" Cleru said as he spotted his sister tiptoeing to the back door.

""Huh? Oh Im going to buy chocolates for the festival tomorrow!"" Pratty let out an uneasy laugh.

""Sigh! Are you sure? With all the bandit raids its barely safe even for me""

""Please! Its just for a few blocks!! The candy store is just over by the outskirts of the gold guild!!"" Pratty pleaded cleru.

""Fine! But we should get you some company……Sugar can you go with Pratty?"" Cleru asked his guardian beast who was busy sewing something.

""I don't think so Master…"" Sugar Looked up with an embarrassed smile.

""sigh!...wait did you say that the store is just right over the gold guild?"" Cleru asked as his eyes lit up.

""Well yeah! Its not that faraway…about 4 streets from the goldguild.""

""then I know who your company will be……look, head over to the gold guild and look for varil….I'll just give him a call in advance."" Cleru got his phone and punched in some numbers furiously.

""Okay!! Bye Cleru!!"" Pratty bed him goodbye as she opened the door and shut it as she left.

--and so...

Pratty opened the huge door of the gold guild and stepped in where she was greeted by Varil's servant….Nigelle.

""Why Hello there Miss Pratty, what would you be here for?"" Nigelle kindly greeted her with a smile.

""Im here for Varil"" Pratty said innocently.

Nigelle showed a sly and alluring smile before gesturing Pratty upstairs to Varil's bedroom.

The young craftknight made her way above twisty stairs to reach her friend's bedroom.

""Hey Varil! Its me Pratty!""

The door flung open and there appeared the blonde craftknight looking pissed off.

""I knew you were coming"" Varil said as he gestured Pratty to a nearby chair. ""Cleru called right after you barged in"".

"" I didn't barge in! I even told you it was me"" Pratty retorted as she sat down. ""ooooohhhh! Your room looks so cool!"" Pratty changed the subject after noticing that varil's room was even better than usual.

""tsk tsk, what a short attention span you have there.."" Varil reached for something.

""so when are we leaving?"" Pratty asked

"" Just a minute!...hey can you get the comb from under my pillow??"" varil stated completely ignoring pratty's question.

Pratty rolled her eyes as she looked under his pillow, then she caught something.

""Hey Varil! Isn't this the scarf I gave you when we were still 8 years old?"" Pratty asked cheerfully while holding out a white and silver scarf.

""Hey! I was just telling you to get the comb!! Not to rummage in my stuff!!"" Varil snatched the scarf and glared at her.

""well it was under your pillow, so I thought….."" Pratty paused for a moment. ""so you really treasure gifts from friends right?? Cleru just trades his on the market…..did razzy see….""

(jeez! This girl really is a lowlife)..Varil thought to himself as he pushed Pratty out the door. ""alright! Get out! Lets get going before you start destroying my room""

--meanwhile...

The door boomed open as Cleru ran out with an exaggerating look in his face.

""Master I think your overreacting!! My cooking is not that bad!"" Sugar said annoyed

""No it isn't sorry sugar!!"" Cleru smiled faintly while still having that weird look on his face.

""Sigh!! I really want to make a valentines feast for Miss Pratty"" sugar threw her ladle aside and slumped down the chair.

""Um no problem Sugar!! I'll cook for you!!"".

""Thank you master! Though its not really correct! In normal family the wife is normally the one who cooks!"" Sugar smiled as she started pulling out more bowls for Cleru.

""I think it's a bit early for that"" Cleru replied blushing slightly.

--back to Pratty...

""ah! Thanks for helping me out Varil!"" Pratty stretched out her arms as she walked along the pavement with Varil.

The two finally reached the gold guild.

"well thanks a lot varil!"" Pratty smiled.

""Its getting dark, be careful Pratty"" Varil said as he opened the door.

""If you really want her to be careful I propose you walk her home"" Libody appeared from the door as he smiled at Varil and Pratty.

""Oh that wont be necessary! But thank you! Really!"" Pratty smiled shyly as she moved back.

""I insist son! You walk Pratty home! Theres supposedly a bandit raid during these hours…you cant let a defenseless girl walk alone"" Libody smiled.

Nigelle appeared from the doorway and said. ""Pratty might get hurt….and cleru ,might accuse you"" he seemed to be enjoying herself.

""Oh for…..Parista's sake…. Alright! Come one Pratty!"" Varil readied his spear before grabbing pratty's hand and pushing her out.

""Hold on Sugar! I'll get the door!"" Cleru moved to the door and opened it revealing Pratty and varil outside.

--a few minutes later...

""Oh Pratty your finally her! And Varil you walked her home?? What a gentleman.."" Cleru smiled slyly pulling both of them in.

"'I did it cause father and Nigelle told me too."" Varil replied calmly.

Suddenly the rain boomed out.

""oh great! I didn't bring an umbrella!"" Varil murmured.

""then stay here for the night!! Sanary and Razzy are here aswell!"" Cleru said gesturing Him in.

TO BE CONTINUED--

hope you liked this one……

and Im sorry for all the wrong mistakes….I'll try harder! Promise!


End file.
